


Mirrors

by Ari_7



Series: Drarryland 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: Prompt: Draco Malfoy doesn't own a single mirror. Write from Harry's POV - Minimum: 254 words - Maximum 533 words.Beta:Orpheous87





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Draco Malfoy doesn't own a single mirror. Write from Harry's POV - Minimum: 254 words - Maximum 533 words.
> 
> Beta: [Orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87)

It wasn’t until they were well into their twenties that Harry was first invited to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. The war was over, and the two just so happened to spend the next seven years after the war in Romania. It was purely coincidental - Harry wanted to clear his mind from the chaos, and Draco had a fascination with the animals. He grew up in a room painted with dragons, creating a child who admired them more than anything else. 

New recruits bunked together in the camp. Cabins were organized by experience with the more experienced in better housing. Cabins did everything together- ate, slept, did chores, and trained. Harry and Draco were, of course, in the same cabin. They miraculously set aside their differences and were soon very close friends.

Needless to say, Harry quickly accepted when Draco invited him to the Manor during the Christmas season.

~~~

“C’mon, I’ll give you a tour,” Draco said as he motioned to Harry. The two walked through Draco’s maze of a home. The beautiful building had many elements of medieval culture. Corridors with massive arches, stained glass windows, and mesmerizing circular patterns. Harry did notice one odd thing, though.

“Draco… why are there no mirrors?” 

The man in question stopped in his tracks. Harry heard him exhale after a long silence. “I- sorry. You don’t have to answer that, let’s keep going” Harry said, nervous laughter bursting into the air. 

“No, it’s okay. Here- I’ll take you to the sitting room. We can talk there,” Draco responded. He took a deep breath and continued walking, Harry not far behind him.

Once they finally situated themselves in the sitting room, Draco began. “It was… a dark time, during my last years at Hogwarts. I’m sure you, of all people, know that. The Dar-” Draco swallowed. “Voldemort made this house a living hell - It was his headquarters during the war. Every happy memory I’d saved growing up here was gone. No more walking in the gardens with mother or seeker games with father- yes, you can laugh.” Harry let out the chuckle he’d held in. Draco continued with a faint smile, “It’s what you’d least expect from Lucius Malfoy, but he played nonetheless. I loved it.” His face fell. “Then Voldemort started living with us. Death Eater meetings were a regular part of my life and I hated every minute. Every corner was filled with dark magic. I couldn’t go anywhere without feeling his ugly presence. In every mirror I looked at, he was taunting me or calling me to join him. His magic projected into the only home I had. I used to hide in my room waiting for the meetings to end so his burning power would simmer down. I quickly realized that if I took down or covered the mirrors, his energy wouldn’t reflect everywhere. It was the only thing getting me through it.” Draco looked up. “Sorry, Harry. It’s almost Christmas and I made everything depressing.”

 

Harry shook his head. “It’s alright, Dray. C’mere.” He opened his arms and Draco climbed into them, nuzzling his face into the other’s shoulder.


End file.
